Hoodlum or not ?
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: Truand :"Personne qui fait partie du milieu des criminels." Et si Tony ne s'appelait pas vraiment Tony ? et si son job n'etait pas agent du ncis ? Dinozzo va etre confronté a son passé, et risque de replonger. Mais Gibbs est la, non ?
1. Chapter 1

Voici une toute nouvelle histoire - oui, je sais, "wolfstory" est encore en cours d'ecriture. MAis, ne vous inquietez pas, je travaille dessus - j'ai eu cette idée, en voyant les photos promo du film de Michael Weatherly "Charlie Valentine". J'espere qu'elle seea a votre gout et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. En tout cas, bonne lecture et bonnes fetes de fin d'années !

* * *

><p>La pluie ne cessait de tomber sur la ville de Washington DC. La luminosité se faisait rare, et un vent glacial prenait sa place au fur et à mesure que les minutes avançaient. Anthony, fut le dernier à sortir du QG, chose qui était loin d'être rare ces derniers temps. Il enfila sa veste, prit ses clés de voiture, rangé dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, puis se dirigea en direction du parking. Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : dormir. Le trajet de retour ne fut pas très long. En effet, à cette heure tardive, les routes étaient très bien dégagées. Une personne normalement constituée, ne s'amusait pas à trainer le long des routes, mais plutôt à rester au chaud sous la couette.<p>

Arrivé devant son immeuble, l'italien bailla de fatigue. Alors qu'il était sur le point de rejoindre le hall d'entrée, il entendit une voix l'interpeller. Cependant, le nom utilisé, le fit se raidir sur l'instant.

_ EG ! tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce.

L'agent senior fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

_ Tu n'es pas facile à trouver, tu sais. Je dois dire que tu es un malin... même plus malin, que ton cher paternel.

Devant le sous entendu, et les événements auxquels cela se rattachait, une vague de colère l'envahit. Ses poings se mirent à se durcir, prêt à frapper son assaillant. Témoin de la réaction du plus jeune, celui-ci eut un rire jouissif. Cela faisait des années, qu'il cherchait l'héritier du grand maitre du banditisme. Son père était à la fois une légende, et un traitre dans son monde.

_ Ton père me doit encore beaucoup d'argent.

_ Ce n'est pas mon problème. Répliqua l'agent du Ncis, irrité.

_ Oh. Ne t'en fais pas. Ce petit mâle entendu est réglé. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici.

_ Alors pourquoi ? me tuer ? demanda-t-il si détaché, que cela en devenait même très inquiétant.

Un nouveau ricanement se fit entendre, mais différent du premier. Il semblait plus jaune.

_ Je ne suis pas stupide, EG.

_ Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! s'emporta violemment Tony, en s'approchant vivement du plus âgé.

_ Oh je t'en pris. Tu peux faire croire ce petit jeu a beaucoup de monde, mais pas à moi. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'es tout appris.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier !

_ Et si nous continuons cette petite conversation chez toi . Fit remarquer gentiment l'étranger, en déviant son regard aux alentours. Il est vrai, que le milieu était très exposé, et il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, que leur entrevue soit mise au grand jour. Tony l'avait parfaitement compromis, et lui fit un rapide signe de la tête, lui indiquant ainsi la marche à suivre.

À peine la porte franchie, le propriétaire des lieux lança ses clés sur la table basse, et posa la question qui lui brula les lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Felipe ?

_ Un verre de Scotch.

Pour toute réponse, Felipe reçut un regard froid, voir haineux. Tony s'avança d'un pas, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et ne coupa à aucun moment le contact visuel.

_ Il n'y a pas d'alcool ici.

Devant l'attitude adoptée de son protégé, un sourire cette fois ci, sincère apparut sur son visage. EG n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il lui avait appris, mieux, c'était ancré dans ses veines, dans son sang. Il était bel et bien le fils de son père, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre.

_ Tu n'es pas agent fédéral, EG. arrête de te voiler la face ! tu es, et restera un truand !

À la suite de ces paroles, Tony ne put affronter la réalité. C'est pourquoi, il lança un crochet du droit à son adversaire. Sous l'effet de surprise, celui-ci recula de quelques pas, et porta la main sur son visage. Sa lèvre inférieure était vite devenue bleue, et un épais filet de sang en découlait.  
>Il ricana.<p>

_ Je constate que tu n'arrives toujours pas à contrôler tes émotions.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se jugèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'ainé, ne le coupa.

_ J'ai besoin de toi, sur ce coup.

Tony soupira et esquisça un sourire.

_ Je ne suis pas le seul de tes protégés.

_ Peut-être. Mais tu es le meilleur. Je ne veux personne d'autre.

_ J'ai raccroché. Trouve-toi, quelqu'un d'autre.

Felipe se mit à rire, tout en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

_ Oh non, tu vas accepter. Et tu sais pourquoi ? parce qu'autrement, ce très cher Leroy Jethro Gibbs sera mon prochain gros client.

Devant cette menace, Tony balança sa tête de gauche a droite. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il refusait, et occulta même cette idée. Comme pour accentuer ses paroles, Felipe jeta à terre plusieurs clichés. Devant le geste, Tony sembla perplexe. Il fronça des sourcils, et s'accroupit afin de découvrir le message caché. C'est alors qu'il en prit une dans les mains, et reconnu son patron au starBuck. Puis en ramassa une deuxième un peu plus loin, cette fois-ci, Gibbs rentrait chez lui. Au fur et a mesure, la tension augmenta chez le jeune agent. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, c'était un cauchemar. C'est ça, un simple cauchemar. Et il allait bientot se réveiller en sursaut à son bureau, n'est ce pas ? l'inquiétude et la peur se lurent peu à peu dans ses yeux, ce qui provoqua un air satisfait a son mentor. Il sourit.

_ Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, EG. Puis tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, il précisa.

_ S'il te venais à l'idée d'intervenir, tu dois savoir que plusieurs sont sur ce coup. Et tous, possède les coordonnées de ton cher patron.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! desolé pour le retard. Voici le chapitre 2, en esperant qu'il repondra a vos attentes. Bonne Lecture.

PS : Sorry pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'ai relu mon texte plusieurs fois mais bon ... ;)

* * *

><p>Après cette visite impromptue - dont EG se serait bien passé - il resta heures sans bouger, complètement tétanisé. Comment allait il s'en sortir ? Comment Philipé avait il retrouvé sa trace ? il croyait pourtant tout ça derrière lui. Mais plus important encore, comment allait il le protéger ? c'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui prenait place de minutes en minutes. Il devait réagir au plus vite. Mais comment ? les paroles de son ancien camarade le reprirent a l'ordre : " tu tentes quoi que se soit, je le tue ". Il savait pertinemment de quoi il était capable. De plus, Filipé était l'un des plus respecté dans son milieu, alors il n'aurait pas de mal a mettre au point son plan. Il devait se rendre a l'évidence, il était seul. Bien seul sur ce coup la. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait que Gibbs soit saint et sauf. Il devait reprendre du service.<p>

Quand l'ancien marine descendit les escaliers menant au MTAC, il ne fut pas très surprit de voir les agents Mcgee et Ziva a leur poste respectif. Puis, il jeta un regard sur le bureau de son agent senior, désespérément vide. Il fronça des sourcils, regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était plus de 9h. Tony était en retard, une fois de plus. Un sentiment de colère et d'exaspération s'empara de lui. Ces retards répétés, n'était qu'une façon pour le jeune italien de jouer avec ses nerfs ! il en était sur et certain maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dinozzo avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse, s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par un sniper des plus énervé !

C'est alors que la sonnerie de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et le dit agent fit son apparition dans l'open space. Cependant, la colère et l'exaspération disparurent très vite pour laisser place a de l'inquiétude. En effet, Tony n'avait pas l'air d'être en pleine forme. Son teint était pale, ses traits tirés, de légères cernes recouvraient son visage et son habituel sourire s'était effacé. Il était évident, que le jeune homme n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

_ Comment elle s'appelle Tony ? demanda sournoisement l'agent spécial David, toujours posté a son bureau.

Voyant très bien ou celle ci voulait en venir, Tony décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

_ Pourquoi ? jalouse ? demanda t'il a son tour avec un léger sourire.

Seulement, ce sourire était bien trop forcé pour le chef d'équipe. Il savait parfaitement reconnaître quand son agent mentait ou quelque chose. Et il mettrait sa main a coupé, que celui ci n'était pas tout a fait honnête en ce moment même.

Heureusement pour Tony, le téléphone se mit a sonner, mettant ainsi fin a toute l'intention porté sur sa personne. Sachant ce qui allait se produire, l'agent senior fit immédiatement chemin arrière et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. En passant devant le bureau de Ziva, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un fait, véridique.

_ Règle numéro 3.

Mcgee et Ziva se regardèrent quelques secondes, cherchant dans leurs esprits a quelles règles correspondait ce chiffre.

_ Ne jamais être injoignable ? tenta l'informaticien.

_ Une affaire peut surgir a tout moment.

_ Ce n'est pas la règle numéro 3 ! se permit de contredire l'agent David, sur d'elle et de son collègue.

_ Je parle des miennes. Finit il par dire, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Prenez vos affaires, on va a quentico. Déclara le plus âgé.

Ce qui eut pour effet, de faire taire ses collègues et provoquer un sourire franc chez l'italien, qui put oublier pendant quelques secondes, le danger qui menaçait l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Arrivé sur les lieux, l'équipe du Ncis se mit rapidement au travail. Mcgee et Ziva se chargèrent des entretiens des différents témoins, Gibbs demanda quelques Inmos au médecin légiste, et Tony se mit a mitrailler le corps de la victime. Rien de plus ordinaire, si on oubliait le corps sans vie d'une personne innocente. Il était a sa quatrième ou cinquième photo, quand son portable se mit a vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Génial ! pensa t'il. Il le sortit de sa poche et fut intrigué par le numéro qui s'afficha sur l'écran. Il inspecta rapidement les alentours, puis décrocha.

_ Dinozzo. Dit il d'une voix neutre.

_ EG ! tu n'as pas oublier notre petit arrangement j'espère.

A l'annonce de son prénom, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent. Il avait envie de hurler, de lui hurler une fois de plus de ne plus l'appeler ainsi ! il avait envie de l'envoyer ce faire foutre, et de le frapper jusqu'à qu'il le supplie d'arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait pas ! c'est alors qu'il vit un point rouge se dessiner dans le dos de Gibbs. Son apparition fut rapide, très rapide, mais il était suffisant pour montrer a Tony que son interlocuteur ne plaisantait pas, et qu'il le surveillait.

A la suite de ça, il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas discrètement. Puis, se sentant a l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il continua la conversation.

_ Comment l'oublier ?

_ Tu prends toujours des photos a ce que je vois. Déclara Filipé avec un rire jaune.

_ C'est mon job.

_ Ton job ? je ne crois pas non. Mais tu as bien changé de modèle.

_ Filipé ? on est la pour parler business ou pour ma passion de la photographie ? répondit EG un ton au dessus.

_ Toujours aussi direct, hein, EG ? le Modern-Rome Campo- Vaccino de Turner. Je te laisses 3 jours.

_ Tu plaisantes ? il est a Los Angeles !

Filipé se mit a rire.

_ Si j'étais toi, je réserverai vite mon billet d'avion. A la fin de sa phrase, celui ci raccrocha, laissant Tony comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

3 Jours. Il avait trois jours, pour aller a Los angeles, voler la toile et revenir incognito a Washington. Il se passa une main sur le visage, et la partie venait tout juste de commencer.

* * *

><p>Alors ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde ! voici le chapitre 3, en esperant que cela vous plaise et que vous ne rester pas trop sur votre faim ... ;)

Dans ce chapitre, vous ferez la connaissance du meilleur ami de Tony - ou bien, EG - Sasha. Interpreté par Misha Collins, notre celebre ange Castiel dans Supernatural.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une idée, vite. Il n'avait pas de temps a perdre. EG fut même très surprit de s'avancer en direction de son patron, d'un pas déterminé. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore la moindre idée de l'escuse qu'il allait lui sortir. Mais il ne devait surtout pas craquer, car mentir a l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, était un véritable defi. Tout du moins pour lui. Il détestait ça.<p>

_ Boss ? je peux te parler.

Le chef d'équipe coupa nette sa conversation avec le médecin légiste pour observer son agent sénior.

_ Je dois me rendre à Chicago. Déclara t'il d'une traite.

Gibbs fronça des sourcils.

_ Et pourquoi ça, Dinozzo ?

_ Un problème d'héritage. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une affaire trés urgente. Je dois embarquer pour le premier vol, aujourd'hui. Continua Tony sans même laisser le temps à Gibbs d'intervenir. Puis, il fit demi tour et croisa les doigts pour que cela marche. Ses pas étaient rapide. A vrai dire, il n'avait qu'une hâte rejoindre son véhicule, et partir très loin d'ici. Le plus vite possible. C'est alors qu'il entendit son nom. Il grimaça, se retourna et fit face à l'ancien marine.

_ Je te veux frais et dispo, Lundi matin.

Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de lui, ce qui n'échappa au boss. Quelque chose clochait.

_ Sans faute.

Tony quitta la scene de crime quelques minutes plus tard. Zigzaguant entre les voitures, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans son retroviseur : on le suivait. En effet, une voiture noire ne cessait de le coller, depuis qu'il avait quitter Gibbs et son équipe. Ce n'était pas vraiment une coincidence. Il tenta néanmois une dernière manoeuvre afin de confirmer ses doutes. Il tourna à droite a la prochaine sortie et freina violement, entrainant ensuite un demi tour de la voiture. Celle ci fut arreté devant le vehicule de son poursuivant, pas vraiment surprit de cette action. L'agent senior sortit de la voiture, courru et présenta son insigne ainsi que son magnum au chauffeur.

_ Agent Anthony Dinozzo, Ncis. Sortez du vehicule !

Toujours sous l'arme de l'italien, un rire sincère se fit entendre.

_ Content de te revoir aussi, EG ! à la suite de quoi, l'homme enleva ses lunettes de soleil et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de son meilleur ami.

_ Sasha ? Finit il par dire avec un léger sourire.

_ Ouai, je sais que j'ai vieillis. Mais, je pensais pas a ce point. Dit il tout en sortant de sa voiture pour donner une acolade à son interlocuteur.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je surveille tes arrières mon vieux, comme toujours.

A cette déclaration, Tony comprit que Sasha possedait des informations que lui n'avait pas.

_ Tu es au courant ?

_ Oui. L'homme aux yeux bleus se mit a regarder aux alentours. Il savait que ce n'etait pas très prudent de s'éterniser plus longtemps ici, a la vue de tous.

_ Pourquoi ne pas feter nos retrouvaille devant une bonne bière ? je doute que cela soit le bon endroit.

Tony acquiesca vivement, comprenant le sous entendu de son ami. C'est pourquoi, les deux hommes continuèrent leurs routes tout en prenant bien toutes les précautions possible. Ils s'arretèrent quelques minutes plus tard, dans leurs planques dont eux seuls, connaissaient les coordonnées.

_ Comment ? demanda simplement l'agent spécial, en inspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

_ Les infos circulent vite. Et puis, tu es considéré comme une légende pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Avait il déclaré son interlocuteur, en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

Tony remarqua immédiatement l'emploi du "eux" et non du "nous", ce qui le fit sourire. Sasha ne s'était jamais considéré comme l'un d'entre eux. Il était plutôt du genre solitaire. Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent.

De plus, le mot "légende" était assez flatteur, voir même très flatteur. Mais, il n'avait pas oublier a qui il devait tout ça. Oh bien sur, Filipé se vantait a qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il était celui qui avait tout apprit a EG. Que c'était lui, qui avait fait d'EG ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, mais la vérité était tout autre. En réalité, il devait beaucoup a Sasha. C'était lui qui l'avait guidé et prit sous son aile. C'était lui, qui était resté a ses cotés jusqu'à la fin. C'était lui, qui lui avait fait comprendre de ne pas oublié l'homme qu'il était. EG était peut être considéré comme le Arsène Lupin Américain par ses confrères, mais il n'en restait pas moins, un homme juste et digne de confiance. Il n'était pas qu'un simple voleur, Sasha lui avait répété maintes et mainte fois.

_ Felipé est venu te voir ?

_ Non. Et a mon avis, il aurait perdu son temps. Finit il par dire avec un léger sourire.

_ Je dois le faire. Déclara tristement Tony. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et ne pas avoir le choix, le rendait malade.

_ Je sais. Et je sais aussi, que tu aimes beaucoup ce Gibbs.

Tony releva la tete en destination de son ami, intrigué. Comment pouvait il le savoir ? bon, il est vrai que les deux compères n'avaient pas perdu contact depuis la "réinsertion" de Tony. Lui et son complice se téléphonaient souvent, mais toujours avec prudence. Sasha ne voulait pas risquer de faire couler sa couverture. Après tout, c'était aussi grâce a lui tout ça.

Sasha sourit devant l'étonnement de l'italien. Mais, il connaissait très bien EG. De plus, il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ses sentiments envers son boss. C'est simple, a chaque appel, le nom de Leroy Jethro Gibbs venait souvent dans leurs conversations. Un jour, c'était le meilleur des chefs d'équipe et un autre c'était, un véritable "bâtard". Sasha n'avait rien inventé. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre.

_ Je l'aime beaucoup, je l'aime beaucoup. Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. C'est mon patron, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il ai des ennuis a cause de moi, c'est tout. Déclara Tony très rapidement, évitant soigneusement le regard de son interlocuteur, devenu soudainement beaucoup trop insistant.

_ Bien sur. Sourit Sasha, peu convaincu et amusé par la situation.

Tony termina sa cigarette, puis écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier prévu a cet effet.

_ Je vais avoir besoin des plans du musée Getty a Los Angeles.

A cette annonce, Sasha sortit une feuille planqué dans la poche antérieure de sa veste, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres. Devant cet état de fait, Tony fronça des sourcils.

_ Je t'ai dis, que j'étais la pour t'aider, non ?

* * *

><p>Alors ? impressions ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fais tres plaisir ! et je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise. Voici le chapitre 4, il est un peu court, je le reconnais. Mais ne vous inquietez pas, je me rattraperai pour le prochain ! ;)

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>De retour au QG, Mcgee et Ziva se posèrent bien des questions. Pour quelles raisons leur collègue, leur coéquipier, leur ami était il partit si précipitement ? taire ses activités n'étaient pas le genre de Dinozzo, et pourtant, il n'avait rien dit. Ils l'avaient tout juste aperçu au téléphone puis s'entretenir avec le chef d'équipe durant quelques minutes. Bien sur, ils avaient bien essayer de demander a Gibbs des explications, mais il semblerait que même leur boss ne possédait pas en mains toutes les réponses. En effet, le regard assassin de l'ancien marine en disait long. C'est pourquoi, ils arrivèrent tout naturellement a cette conversation :<p>

_ Tu as une idée ? demanda l'informaticien a l'israélienne, quittant deux minutes des yeux son écran plasma.

L'ancien agent du mossad ne fut pas très étonnée de cette interrogation de la part de son collègue, elle avait la même.

_ Non. Puis aussitôt dit, elle se replongea dans ses recherches.

_ Tu crois que l'on doit s'inquiéter ?

_ Pourquoi ? tu t'inquiètes pour Tony, Mcgee ? demanda t'elle a son tour afin d'esquiver la question précédente.

A cette demande, Mcgee eu un léger sourire triste, puis soupira.

_ Tony est un vrai aimant a problème. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? puis comme pour confirmer ses dires, il continua sur sa lancée. Jeffrey White, La peste, Suspecté de meurtre, Mission sous couverture, Sa voiture explose, muté sur un port avion ... je crois que la liste est bien trop grande. Tu ne vois toujours pas ou je veux en venir ?

Malheureusement, son interlocutrice savait parfaitement ou voulait en venir son ami. Cette réalité, lui provoqua un soupir a elle aussi.

_ Oh oui, Mcgee. Je sais.

Durant leurs échanges, les deux compères ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, mais une oreille attentive s'était prêtée a la conversation. Une oreille appartenant a un ancien snipper, buvant avec difficulté les gorgées de son café. Mcgee n'avait pas tord. Tony attirait les problèmes, c'était dans sa nature. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Quoique ... cependant, ses doutes et ses angoisses étaient partagés. Il n'était pas le seul a ses poser des questions sur les raisons obscures du départ de son agent senior. Mais il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement, parole d'ancien marine. Il allait très vite s'occuper du cas Dinozzo. Mais pour l'instant, lui et son équipe doivent se concentrer sur cette maudite affaire. C'est pourquoi, il sortit de sa cachette et se rendit dans l'open space pour avoir un rapide compte rendu de la situation.

_ Ce bâtiment se présente sur combien d'étages ? demanda Tony en déroulant le fameux plan.

_ Cinq. Répondit machinalement son ami, toujours une bouteille a la main.

_ Cinq ? Demanda le châtain avec les sourcils froncés.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ? c'est quand même pas ma faute, s'il y a cinq étages. Dit il en haussant les épaules.

_ Combien de voie d'entrée et de sortie ?

_ Tu sais pas lire un plan ?

Tony regarda Sasha avec un regard de tueur, ce qui fit réagir le second.

_ Ca va. T'enerves pas ! je dis juste que tu dois être sacrement rouillé mon vieux.

_ Je ne suis pas rouillé ! mais tu as sûrement du déjà jeter un oeil non ?

Sasha sourit. Décidément, il connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps EG. Il s'avança de la table avec sa chaise et montra de plusieurs gestes, les portes et les fenêtres.

_ Les rondes de patrouilles ?

_ Une ronde d'environ 10 min. Elles s'effectuent toutes les deux heures, un peu près.

_ Combien d'agent de sécurité ?

_ Ils sont deux par étages. Sasha termina sa bière et se passa une main sur le visage. Tu as un plan ?

_ Possible.

_ Super ! Sur ce, l'homme aux yeux bleu se leva d'un bond et se prépara pour le coup du siècle.

_ Ou tu vas ? demanda t'il curieux.

_ Comment ça, ou je vais ? je viens avec toi.

_ Pas question.

_ Attends; tu te fous de moi ? je viens te prévenir des plans foireux de Felipé, je t'amènes les plans de ce putain de musé et toi, tu me laisses en dehors du coup ? C'est dégueulasse !

_ Serais tu contrarié ? interrogea amusé Tony. Il devait avouer, que voir Sasha s'agiter dans tout les sens était assez amusant. On aurait dit une pile électrique, jamais a court de courant. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas de Sasha près de lui, bien au contraire, il aurait préféré. Avoir une personne de confiance assuré ses arrières, est un véritable luxe, un privilège. Mais, il avait d'autres projets pour son ami. Même si, a son avis, cela n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

_ Tu sais quoi ? vas te faire f ...

Mais Sasha n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Tony le coupa immédiatement.

_ J'ai une mission pour toi.

Devant cette déclaration, la colère de Sasha s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde et laissa place a un sourire malicieux. Il se rapprocha de son ami, sortit une cigarette de sa poche puis l'alluma.

_ Je t'écoutes.

* * *

><p>Verdict ? oui, je sais. Je suis cruelle de coupé a ce moment la. Alors ? d'apres vous, quelle est la fameuse mission de Sasha ? ;)<p> 


End file.
